The Fever
by FireCrow
Summary: Renji is struck with a virus. Byakuya has a quick cure. YAOI. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The evening was finally quiet. The cries of the hollows had ended with swift flicks of a sword, plenty talent and bit of sheer damn luck. Luck because Renji was ill. The virus ravaging his body was sending cold shivers all over him. His head was aching. The world was swimming around him, Renji quite unable to get it in focus. Yet Renji was going to make it back to his squad quarters, back to his captain. That was something Renji was not going to neglect. If he was going to make it a captain one day, one had to perform his duties no matter what.

So when he finally made it to the office, Renji promptly began to report to Kuchiki. When Renji had completed the report, he was surprised to find his captain pushing Renji to sit own on one of the couches.

"You really should go to Division 4 to treatment, but what I have here, will work even faster."

Renji looked at the drink put into his hand.

"Drink it. It will help to bring down your temperature."

Renji did as told. The drink was bitter on his tongue, burned his throat and all the way down to his stomach. If anything, his head was swimming more than ever.

Renji tried to thank his captain regardless, but his words were slurred. But there was heat finally starting to spread through his cold shivering limbs. Heat that was akin to…

_Oh no_. _I'm not going to get aroused here out of all places am I?_

Renji looked at his captain, who was watching him intently with a knowing look on his face.

"A side effect that will aid in combating your illness."

Now the captain was at his side, pulling aside Renji's robes with calm and experienced fingers.

"Need to bring your temperature down."

Renji usually had no issues about people seeing him naked, but under the gaze of his captain it was different. Renji tucked some of his robes back, only to have them removed again. His captain was applying some kind of ointment over his muscles. Rubbing it in expertly, with firm movements, over his chest, arms, shoulders and stomach. Although there was nothing sexual about the treatment, Renji felt his need growing.

_Control yourself or death will not be an adequate punishment._

Renji held on to his robes to cover his privates.

Kuchiki lifted Renji to sit up, so he could rub the ointment to his back as well. The captain was seated in front of him, reaching to apply the ointment so that the two were about hugging. Renji allowed his head to lean against the shoulder of his captain. Funny he thought. My captain really smells good. Renji took in the scent of his captain's skin and hair and leaned on him more relaxed, yet still shivering, whilst his captain was…

Whilst his captain was reaching underneath Renji's remaining robes to carry rubbing the ointment to Renji's thighs.

_I'm going to embarrass myself!_

Yet regardless all his panic, found his lips pressed against the smooth neck of his captain, whilst his other hand reached out to pull him closer.

Renji was kissing his captains throat, at the same time panicking over his own actions, as well as wanting his captain to… to..

A firm hand made its way underneath Renji's robes, and all of a sudden Renji no longer cared if he was covered or not. The hand stroking him knew exactly what to do, and Renji cried against his captain's lips. When had he pulled his captain to kiss him? But kiss him he did. With tongues, and need, and pressure building inside him, his head still swimming, the pleasure everywhere in his body, his hips moving to the rhythm his captain was dictating. And Renji was pulling his captain on top of him. Was that his captain's amused laugh? Yet Renji pushed himself harder against his captain's hand, and the hand grabbed him firmer yet. And it was his captain who deepened the kiss. Renji felt himself to near the brink of oblivion and the oblivion came.

Renji cried along with it, a long shout. And as the waves of pleasure were starting to subside, his captain as expertly as before, placed the robes back on Renji.

"Rest now for an hour, you'll see you'll feel better by then."

"Captain, I, if I said or did anything that, oh.. er…"

"Think nothing of it. You resisted the medicine more than anyone else has before."

Later on Renji would wonder whom else had his Captain treated for cold virus.


	2. Chapter 2

Renji was annoyed with himself for being late. The Captain did not appreciate lateness and surely would be angry with him. Renji could already imagine the cool and steely aristocratic tones of well-controlled anger. But when Renji reached his office, the captain was not there.

This could not be good news.

"Captain Kuchiki left message that he will give his orders from his residence."

Renji turned around and looked at the fresh faced barely-out-of-the-academy shinigami who was trying to be helpful, but who only managed to add to Renji growing annoyance and slight panic.

Renji was going to be even more late now, having to go all the distance to Kuchiki residence. "I just hope he is not going to come up with some punishment this time," Renji thought, feverishly trying to come up with a suitable excuse.

When he finally arrived, Renji to his surprise was shown into his Captain's bedroom rather than his home office. Renji knocked. There was no answer. He opened the door.

"Captain?"

The curtains were closed, and a pale figure was resting on the pillows, dark circles beneath his eyes.

"Vice-Captain Abarai. It appears I've got a flu," The Captain's voice was raspy as if from sore throat.

"If you're not well, should I call for Division 4 to come and aid you?" Renji offered.

"Thank you, but I have already been delivered medicine. There, on the bedside table."

Renji saw several small bottles and vials next to a glass of water. He picked up some of the vials trying to make out what each was.

"Just pour it into the water," His Captain requested.

"Renji uncorked a vial and hesitated briefly. How much should he add? Looking at his Captain's unusually frail and pale form Renji went with instinct then helped the drink to his Captain's lips. He drank it to the very last drop before collapsing back on the pillows. Renji replaced the empty glass back onto the table. Looked like he was going to avoid trashing after all, he sighed in release.

"Renji?" His Captain's voice was suddenly somewhat alarmed.

"Yes Captain?"

Renji turned to look at him.

"Which remedy did you put into my drink?"

"Why I… erm.. " Renji could not remember, there were too many similar looking vials.

A hand reached out to take hold of Renji's arm.

"I know exactly what it was. And it wasn't from Division 4."

Suddenly a memory sprang into Renji's mind, clear and vivid, of how not too long ago his Captain had cured Renji from cold.

Renji took a better look at his Captain. No doubt about it. The way his Captain was devouring Renji with his eyes could not be mistaken for anything else.

"How much did you put into my drink?" The Captain's voice was suddenly thick with urgent need.

"Only about quarter of a vial." Renji offered innocently.

His Captain moaned.

"It has to be used with great caution, only two drops at a time."

Renji was horrified. What had he done? What was he to do now? He could not make a sudden escape and leave his Captain here could he? Even if he was to get someone else to help? No. He could not let someone else to find the Captain in the state he was. Renji could remember only too well the helpless desire he had felt after only two drops of the stuff, losing his sense of propriety in front oh his Captain. What was quarter of the vial going to do?

Renji looked at his Captain again. He was shivering all over and starting to moan his back arching, in desperate fight against the effect of the remedy. But knowing how useless it would be, Renji wouldn't have been surprised if his Captain were going to jump out the bed any second with a quick flash step and take Renji as he pleased there and then.

Renji quickly made a decision, ensured the door was locked, the windows shut and returned to the bed where his Captain was writhing and clutching at his sheets.

"Where is that ointment that goes with the remedy Captain?"

The Captain could only glance at the table again.

"Right."

"Renji picked up a tub of cream he recognised and tried to start massaging his Captain with the ointment, but it was proving to be impossible with the Captain's inability to stay put, with his wondering hands that were trying to grab hold of Renji by any way possible.

Renji sat on top of his Captain to try hold him still, but instead it set him to moan louder, grabbing onto Renji's hips and pressing and rubbing them against his own in fury of pent up desire.

"Shit" Renji thought. His Captain really was hot, and seriously hard, and Renji was beginning to react to it. He was not going to be able to administer the massage like this. The only thing that came to his mind was a body-binding spell and Renji used it without further ado.

"So sorry Captain."

The writhing stopped but the moaning didn't.

"Renji please. I can't stand this. Please. Touch me."

"I know Captain. I know what you need and I'll do my best."

Finally able to start the massage, Renji did so with as much care as he could. His Captain was reduced to whimpers, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Let me love you Renji. Please.. I need you."

"You're ill Captain. I have to do this." Renji said, letting his hands slide over the muscles of the body beneath him, over the stomach nearing the thin cloth that separated his Captain from Renji himself. The moans were starting to get louder again.

There was a knock on the door.

"Is everything all right Kuchiki Sir?" A voice came through the door.

"Go away." His Captain shouted through clenched teeth, carrying on growling even louder. Renji kissed him just to shut him up, but the moment their lips made contact he really wanted to kiss this man. And he did so, thoroughly and deeply, whilst starting to remove his own clothing. His Captain's growing desire was evident in the continuing shivers of his body, in the moans turning into desperate howls, in the heat from his loins that were burning Renji's own.

"RENJI! Take me in your mouth! And that's a direct order from your superior!"

Renji pushed aside the remaining cloth covering his Captain and took him deep in his mouth, licking and sucking at the rock hard length. Regardless the body binding spell, the Captain trembled and arched with violence. Body binding spell, Renji remembered. I'm not here to torture him.

The moment Renji removed the spell his Captain grabbed Renji's hair with violence, buckling against his mouth, yet there was no end to his desire yet. The medicine was too strong for that.

"Renji", he was growling, nails scraping long red scratches down Renji's ribs and back. "Renji, Renji, RENJI."

_My captain is a wildcat!_

There were hands all over Renji as his Captain pulled him up to another kiss, their hands exploring and caressing each other with rough wanting, with wild abandon, with bites and scratches, with growls and cries, as Renji accommodated his Captain's need.

The Captain threw Renji onto to his stomach, and spread his legs apart.

"Captain?"

Renji turned to look over his in sudden surprise and mild alarm, when his hair was yanked bank, whilst his captain was already pushing against his entrance.

Renji felt hot breath against his ear.

"You will enjoy this Renji."

_Was than an order or promise?_

And then Renji realised as the hard length started to push in with urgent short strokes, easing itself in; his captain had slicked himself with the remaining ointment.

Wildfire spread through Renji as his captain started to take him with long wild thrusts, still holding onto Renji's hair. Renji lifted his ass to meet the strokes as best as he could and the captain let go of Renji's hair to grip Renji's hips instead, mating with growing urgency.

Renji started to stroke himself, when he felt the captain placing his hand over Renji's. Renji felt the peak rushing toward him with inevitable speed and could not but ride it, and enjoy it.

"Captain." He managed to breathe out with tenderness that surprised him. And it was that tenderness that touched the Captain to the right place, as he cried out his own release.

Neither moved for a long while. They were both exhausted. And the Captain was finally calm. Slowly the two settled side by side. Gently Renji pulled his captain closer, and kissed his forehead lightly before pulling up the blankets to cover them.

The Captain allowed this and curled up close to him, breathing softly like a kitten, whilst resting his head against Renji's shoulder.

Renji pushed aside sweaty strands of dark hair of his Captain's face. Caressed him like a child.

"As to your orders today, Vice Captain Abarai…" came a faint whisper. "I need you here to tend to me."

"Yes Sir."

"I may need to rest for a minute, but the remedy is still raging in me."

"Understood Sir."

Light snores emanated from the half open mouth of the Captain Kuchiki. Renji found it so endearing he began to consider those medicinal drops again with a smile on his face as he too dozed off.


End file.
